injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. She is a Gadget User. Harley uses a variety of weapons, from a massive hammer to booby-trapped gifts. Biography Main (Gods Among Us) Harleen Quinzel was a criminal psychiatrist, who was seduced by her patient: the Joker. She abandoned her career and became Harley Quinn, the Joker's ditsy sidekick. Quinn is willing to do anything to please her "Puddin," even murder. Insurgency (Gods Among Us) After the Joker’s murder by Superman, Harley started the Joker Clan, who worship him as a martyr. She and the Joker clan carried out acts that distracted and annoyed the One Earth regime, earning the trust of the Insurgency. Injustice 2 Since the fall of the Regime, Harley Quinn has found little solace in the incarceration of Superman. Still feeling a tremendous void left by Joker's death, Harley remains an unstable and uneasy ally. Resolute in her conviction, she refuses to let fugitives, assassins, or even criminals she once called friends stand in the way of her exacting revenge upon the man who silenced The Joker’s laugh. Injustice: Gods Among Us Harley Quinn first appears alongside the Joker, helping prepare the nuke given to him by Lex Luthor with which he would destroy Metropolis. As they take the bomb off standby, Batman appears before them, teleported from the Watchtower. The Joker orders Harley to wait in their van, slapping her in the face when she protests. Insurgency Harley Quinn, now going by the name Harleen, later confronts the Joker in Gotham City, believing him to be an impostor, as 'her' Joker was killed by Superman after destroying Metropolis. After a fight between the two, Harleen realizes from the Joker's fighting style that he is the real Joker and is overjoyed to see him. Harleen takes the Joker to the abandoned Arkham Asylum, hideout of the Joker Clan, a criminal force assembled in the Joker's memory. The Joker is quick to assume control of the Clan, using one of the durability enhancing pills given by Superman to his flunkies on himself. Shortly after this, Regime soldiers lead by Hawkgirl and Nightwing break into the hideout and attack the Clan. As the Joker fights off Hawkgirl and Nightwing, Harleen sends an S.O.S. to Insurgency Batman via a communication device given to her by the Insurgency. The Insurgency forces soon arrive and drive back the Regime. Batman orders Harleen and her men to lay low for the time being and takes the Joker into custody, believing him to be too dangerous to be let loose. When the Insurgency begins their bid to save the displaced Batman from being executed, Harleen receives orders from the Insurgency Batman to have the Joker Clan occupy as much law-enforcement as they can while they infiltrate Stryker's Island. Harleen complies, but goes against Insurgency Batman's orders and releases the Joker from his cell, although fears that Batman may be angry with her for doing it. Harleen and the Joker hijack a Regime vehicle and confront the Insurgency Lex Luthor in Metropolis as he heads to aid the Insurgency against the Regime. The Joker orders Harleen to take down Luthor and take his suit, but she ultimately fails. Fed up with Harleen, the Joker fires her and tries to kill her. However, Luthor intervenes and takes down the Joker in a fight. Enraged by his betrayal, Harleen prepares to kill the Joker with his own knife, but is ultimately convinced by Luthor to let him go, saying she's outgrown him. Returning the favor, Harleen shortly afterwards told the Joker Clan to stand down, citing that Luthor's their ally, also citing that Joker turned out not to be acting in their interests. She then informed Luthor that she will make sure Joker is still imprisoned and won't let him trick her again. In the epilogue, Harleen is shown escorting the Joker at gunpoint to the portal back to his dimension. Powers and Abilities Though as normal as any human can be, Harley Quinn is a highly dangerous and unpredictable fighter thanks to her years of serving as the Joker's right hand woman, her sanity having eroded away and leaving a madwoman where there was once a professional psychologist. Much like her Mr. J, Harley is a lithe, agile opponent, possessing a high skill of gymnastic level of acrobatics, allowing her to move quickly around the battlefield and all over her opponent for close range attacks. Like the Joker, Harley uses various weapons, ranging from twin large barrel revolvers for dual fire, a large joke gun that fires a huge projectile, explosive cupcake shaped bombs, syringes loaded with an unknown toxic substance, and her favorite weapon, an over-sized mallet for greater striking power, though the hammer is worthless against invulnerable opponents such as Lobo. Though insane, Harley is still a skilled psychologist, able to analyze and diagnose her opponents in short order. Special Moves *'Pop Pop:' Harley fires a pink projectile from one of her over-sized pop guns. Can be charged for a stronger but slower projectile. The Meter Burn version increases the damage. *'Line of Fire:' Harley fires a single shot from her revolver. The Meter Burn version has Harley fire a second shot from her other revolver. *'Heads Up:' Harley fires two shots from both of her revolvers. The Meter Burn version has her turn around after the shots and fire two more into the air. *'Oopsy Daisy (Air):' Harley Quinn jumps into the air and fires two shots from her revolvers aimed down. The Meter Burn version has her fire a second time. *'Cupcake Bomb:' Harley tosses a cupcake over her shoulder than explodes when it connects with her opponent. The Meter Burn version has Harley throw a second cupcake bomb, though at a shorter arc. *'Play Doctor:' Harley grabs her opponent, turns them around and swiftly injects them with a harmful substance. The Meter Burn version increases the damage. *'Silly Slide:' Harley does a quick dash. *'Tantrum Stance': Harley does a drop kick then lays on the floor, and is able to follow up with several different attacks: **A cartwheel. **A sweeping kick. **A series of rapid shots. **A forwards or backwards roll. Character Trait Bag O' Tricks: 'Harley Quinn's character trait is the ability to pull out a random item, which can be used to help her in a fight. The items that can be pulled out and their abilities include: *Picture of The Joker - Harley kisses the picture, temporarily giving her a strength boost. *Time Bomb - Harley tosses the bomb, causing damage to her opponent. *Poison Ivy Plant - Harley sniffs the plant, returning some of her health. Other Moves *'Grab: Harley grabs her opponent, shoots her pop gun next to their ears, disorienting them, then does an acrobatic grab and slams them into the ground. Super Move *'Mallet Bomb:' Harley pummels her opponent with a mallet knocking him/her back before she runs and slides between their legs, placing an exploding pie underneath the opponent, which explodes and sends them flying. (Injustice) *'Get 'Em Boys:' Harley throws a bomb at her enemy, which stuns them. She summons Bud & Lou to bite them repeatedly before she whacks them with a bat. (Injustice 2) Move List Endings Injustice The defeat of Superman filled Harley with confidence. She knew what she was capable of, and knew what she wanted. She traveled to the visitors' Earth and freed the Joker from prison. Returning to her world, they married in a ceremony that set Gotham ablaze. At the reception, the cake cutting ceremony took a gruesome turn. As her new husband playfully mashed her face into the cake, years of abuse took its toll. Something in Harley snapped. She used the ceremonial knife to slash Joker's throat. Still in her wedding gown, Harley now resides permanently in Arkham Asylum. Injustice 2 I still can't believe it. Me. Bringing down Brainiac. Who knew? Still Bats surprised me, offerin' me a spot in the Justice League. Not totally sure he ain't crazy, but who says no to that guy? Y'know being good feels good. But every now and again, every once in a while. I get this irresistible urge to go out and bash some heads! Hopefully, being good'll stick long term. Til' I'm sure, my kid Lucy's still gonna know me as her crazy aunt Harleen. Maybe someday I can give her the real scoop. Costumes Injustice ;Default Harley Quinn wears a purple and red modified boyfriend cardigan with a diamond pattern at the bottom held together by brown leather straps. She has a domino mask and a necklace with a joker card. She also has brown straps wrapped around her right arm and gloves that go up to a little under her elbow. She wears purple briefs and purple and red leggings with a diamond pattern on them. She has shin-high black boots. Her hair is in pigtails and is two toned (red/black) with the black half taking on a green tint due to the mixture of the dye color with her naturally blonde hair. ;Insurgency Harley Quinn wears a red and black jacket that exposes her torso and underarms, with the words "Kiss This" written on the back. She wears a white shirt with a Joker-like smiley face on it, black and red padding on her arms, fingerless gloves, and a choker necklace. She has a small brown belt and red and black leather pants with black boots. Her hair is in pigtails, wrapped in red (left) and black (right) fabric, and is blonde. Injustice 2 To the right is the base skin for Harley Quinn, Mad Love. She is wearing her default gear. The remainder of her costumes can be found on her gallery page. Trivia *Tara Strong previously voiced Harley Quinn in Batman: Arkham City. *She was the first DC character planned as downloadable content for Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, along with Quan Chi. Both Harley and Quan Chi was eventually scrapped due to financial issues. *On the Main Menu, when Harley is fighting Wonder Woman, she is wearing a necklace with a skulled jester. However, her character model is wearing a necklace with a joker card. *Harley Quinn was originally created for'' Batman: The Animated Series and was later adapted into DC Comics Batman's comic books. *According to concept art Harley's pet hyenas Bud and Lou were considered to be in the game and maybe even a part of her gameplay but they never appeared in the final design of Harley and her move set. They appear as an unlockable icon for completing all of Harley Quinn's S.T.A.R Labs missions. However, they do appear in Injustice 2. *Harley Quinn's tattoo on her right arm in Batman: Arkham City does not appear on the ''Injustice: Gods Among Us version of Harley Quinn's Arkham City skin. *Harley Quinn is, comic debut-wise, the youngest character in the game, having made her debut in September of 1993. *Harley Quinn's original costume appears in the Injustice: Annual issue, making her the second character to have her original costume appear in the series alongside Superman. *If Harley and Mr. Freeze were to battle against each other, they'll reference Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic indirectly. **Incidentally, Harley's voice actress Tara Strong is also Twilight Sparkle's voice actress. Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Insurgence Member Category:Batman Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Patients Category:Arkham Asylum/Arkham City Appearance Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Playable in Story